twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Jacket
Yellow Jacket is a busted up taxi cab that has appeared in Twisted Metal, Twisted Metal Black, and Twisted Metal Lost. His cab is a very well rounded vehicle. Twisted Metal Charlie Kane lived the lonely life as a cab driver in the Big Apple. He joins the Twisted Metal tournament to find out the whereabouts of his missing son. Charlie Kane is the father of Needles Kane, Sweet Tooth. Character Info "An old and lonely cab driver from the streets of New York. He has enter Calypso's contest to learn what happened to his son, a young man who disappeared 20 years ago." Vehicle: '''Yellow Jacket '' '' "Speeding in from the mean streets of New York, Yellow Jacket is one of this year's most well rounded competitors." '''Special Weapon: Molotov Cocktails'' Bottles of the good stuff set aflame! Crude but effective.'' Twisted Metal: Black Yellow Jacket reappeared as a banged up taxi cab. It was yet again average in all areas except special where it was rather good. It was driven by Charlie Kane & Son. Charlie Kane, a taxi driver, was the father of Marcus "Needles" Kane and an unnamed son, who was stated to be autistic in his case file. Charlie frequently brought his youngest son along with him in his taxi cab, though refused to talk to the boy about his older brother. One night, a passenger shot and killed Charlie in front of his son. Rather than leaving him, however, the son used his skills as a mechanical savant and built a controller which restored Charlie's body to life. The son controlled the body, keeping it with him so that he wouldn't be alone. Calypso visited him, promising to "make everything all better" should he win the Twisted Metal tournament. The son entered, using his father's reanimated body to drive Yellow Jacket. Yellow Jacket vehicle remains a taxi cab, through more beat up and "home modified" such as the visuals of the weapons being drawn out instead of appearing out of nowhere. His special weapon is one of the better ones. When executing, a series of spikes emit from the vehicle. You have the choice of either hitting the fire button and to fire all the spikes in a 360 pattern hitting anyone around you, you also can just fire a single spike/fire ball (like the cocktail from TM1) which has a longer distance pattern. However, ramming people with the spikes just sticking out, emits a great deal of damage. Handling and control are both about average. And makes this character a good standard for general game play. Twisted Metal: Lost Yellow Jacket reappears in a weakened version of the car from Black. It is driven by Charlie Kane who was controlled by his son and wanted to kill Sweet Tooth and then kill themselves to end the Kane family bloodline. Endings *'Twisted Metal:' Charlie just wanted the chance to drive, so in order for him to drive, Calypso gave him, a red potion that makes him immortal. Calypso then asked him to search for competitors for next years compitition in which he replied, "Sounds good to me, baby!" *'Twisted Metal: Black:' After winning the tournament, the son went to Calypso to claim his prize; however, it was all a trap set up by Calypso. Calypso destroyed the controller, causing Charlie's body to stop functioning. He then took the boy to train him as his heir so that he can continue to run the Twisted Metal tournament when Calypso dies; he had originally planned on naming the boy's brother, the driver of Sweet Tooth, as his heir, but since the boy had killed him, he would be the next best thing, as it was "in his blood." Trivia *In the vehicle select screen of Twisted Metal: Black, when viewing the driver profile of Yellow Jacket, Charlie Kane's body has a bullet hole through the front of the head. However, during the opening cutscene, Charlie is depicted as being shot through the left side of the head, the bullet exiting through the right. Also of note, in the ending cutscene, he still has some of his hair, whereas on his character model, he appears to have none. *His Ending in Twisted Metal 1 may have some connections to the new Contestants on Twisted Metal 2, as he and Sweet Tooth are the Driver/s of Dark Tooth. Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Lost Contestants Category:Characters